1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention concerns a joint for connecting together two frame members of a machine to provide relative movement, either pivotal or rotary, between the two frame members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,141 Koch shows a construction for locking the inner race of a spherical bearing assembly to a shaft, comprising an end plate which is secured to the shaft and which abuts the inner race of the bearing. The two abutting surfaces are either nonplanar or else they are planar surfaces which are not perpendicular to the axis of the bearing race.